Now what?
by Travis Waltz
Summary: After defeating Lord Shen the Furious Five, Po and Master Shifu are allowed to have life return to peace. Though when urgent matters are brought up and all but Po and Tigress (who had her ribs shattered saving Po) must stay behind can inner peace be kept and will Tigress be thankful to have her friend their for her?
1. Tigress

Hello all readers this marks the first switch and tomorrow you will see the other if you care to look! Anyways this week and next week Friday will be filled with this story and then tomorrow you will see what is in store, though I will give you a hint I have done a story about both of these forms of entertainment prior to my hiatus. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story!

It was a wonderful day in the valley of peace. The sun was rising and in that moment it struck the mountain side with an overwhelming beauty that glowed and shimmed down on the village's people like gold dust. It was breath taking view that was only seen by one old man who sat there patently painting what was happening in front of him. Above the man and by ascending flight after flight of stairs the Jade Palace as well took in this light and all that were inside (namely The Five and the Dragon Warrior) were touched but chose to ignore it and sleep.

It was Master Shifu was the one to break the silence of the morning and the slumber that was lying upon it. He called for them and all but one joined in this morning role, each in front of their doors except Tigress. The other members including of course Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and the Dragon Warrior himself Po stood outside of their door.

"Good morning Master," they all said and unison and greeted the wise red panda in front of them. Each of them noticed within moments that one of them wasn't at her door and looked over in shock. Although it had been several days since their defeat of Lord Shen and furthermore the injury a certain feline had suffered saving her friend that she obviously didn't let on about having.

"Where is Tigress?" Viper asked and everyone looked around confused at where she was, though a sound coming from her room in the form of a sharp gasp alerted each of them to her presence. Po was the first one to open up her door and in front of him everything seemed normal.

"Tigress isn't up," he said though more confused than as a-matter-of-fact kind of tone. The others tried to peak into her room and get a glimpse of their friend. It was Master Shifu who maneuvered like a _leaf_ through them and was at the wounded warrior's side.

"Is she okay Po's voice could be heard over the rest thought Shifu didn't say anything in reply but instead felt along her side. Tigress's eyes shot open and she gasped from pain Shifu calmly checked the rest of her side before with a sad look on his face looked back at the others.

"Her ribs are what should be broken but instead are shattered," he said in a grave voice. There were gasps followed from everyone and in a matter of seconds as Shifu puzzled for a moment Tigress, though in shock whispered something faint.

"That is unlike her," Viper said under her breath, when she caught movement of her friend's lips. The rest of the Five and Po were so close together that each of them had heard what she had said. Crane nodded and Monkey just shook his head. Po knew what she had meant. His friend and fellow warrior was never known to show any sign of weakness even in the form of a whisper although any thoughts were cut short by Master Shifu.

"Cannon ball," the words had just left the feline's mouth before she was forced to lie back down.

"I must tend to Tigress, would the five of you please carry on with your morning activities," he said though not looking away from his former pupil.

"Yes Master," was all they said (in unison) and they proceeded with training and other duties. Po stopped short and went to make everyone breakfast for even though it had been very sad news indeed in finding out what happened to Tigress he still was hungry and figured the other's would be as well. He was making soup with dumplings of very large sizes because even though they were normally much smaller he felt his mind distracted.

"Hey Po, aren't those a little big?" Mantis asked him and Po didn't look away from what he was working on but still thought.

"You're right Mantis I guess I am a bit distracted I just…" he tried to say but the words weren't coming out for whatever reason.

"You're just worried about Tigress," Mantis guessed at what his furry friend was going to say and leaped onto his shoulder. "We are all worried about her, but if you want some advice I would try to think a bit more clearly so that way she would never think of herself as a burden," Mantis said and Po replied with a nod.

"Thanks Mantis I will keep that in mind, would you go tell the others breakfast is ready," Po was still absent minded but he did manage to notice Mantis smile and jump off of him going to find the other members. He passed the hall where their rooms where to see Master Shifu exiting Tigress's room.

"Breakfast is ready Master," he said and the older one thanked him. Mantis went off to find Viper, Monkey and Crane to share the news. Zeng though intercepts him before he can go to lunch.

"Master I must talk to you," he said and Shifu nodded. The Five minus Tigress were all at the breakfast table and enjoying their meal. Though talk was good Shifu came in quick and all talking stopped.

"We must leave right away," he said and without any hesitation they leapt into action all except for Po who Shifu stopped and pulled aside.

"Master why aren't you letting me prepare for our journey?" he asked confused and Shifu shook his head.

"Dragon Warrior this journey will not be for you," he said and explained to the confused and almost hurt panda that he must maintain his inner peace. "While we are gone I want you to watch over Tigress," he said and Po agreed. It wasn't long before everyone had said their goodbyes and Po was alone. He grabbed a bowl of soup and dumplings that he had kept warm and went to Tigress who upon entering opened her eyes.

"Po?" she said weakly and he awkwardly smiled.

"Hey Tigress I brought you some breakfast," he said to her.

Well thank you very much for giving my new story a chance! I hope that tomorrow someone will give that one a chance too! Pease follow favorite and review! Also PM if you have any questions, I will answer to the best of my ability. And if you hate this story well after next week I will switch back to the other two and the rotation will go on! Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	2. Tea

Hello readers! Thank you for choosing to read this next chapter. It will also be the last chapter for two weeks because after this I am switching back to my other stories (for two weeks). Below are some replies so read if you reviewed or skip, it is your choice!

**pandamaster97720: **I am so glad you love the story so far and I do like that idea, it's pretty clever!

**Normal Girl: **Thank you for reviewing and you just might get what you want, just you wait!

**darkpelt117: **I am so glad you found this story to be in your liking and don't worry it won't be a one shot but I switch my two main stories every two weeks.

Read on!

She looked at him and he looked at her, with an awkward smile on his face and breakfast in his paws. There was a moment of silence before Po decided to move first. He put the bowl next to her and a small plate of dumplings with chopsticks next to the bowl. She didn't move but could smell the food near her and her stomach let out a faint growl.

"So I guess you are hungry," he said half out loud mainly just trying to think of something to say. The thought struck him that even if she was hungry there was no way for her to eat… he thought about feeding it to her but he was afraid he'd spill it on her. But then again food was needed to help her heal. Po gently grabbed the bowl and propped up her head. To his surprise Tigress didn't try to fight him, she just went limp and opened her mouth and slowly took in the fluids of the soup. She had finished then they began to work on the dumplings.

"Thank… you Po," she said quietly and he smiled and nodded. He put her head down against the pillow and she closed her eyes. He waited there for a moment and looked around before coughing.

"Well I guess I will get going and let you rest," he said and if she nodded back at his he didn't notice. Within moments he was outside of her room and standing in the hallway.

"I wonder what I should do now," he said quietly to himself. Sunlight hit him in the face and it made him close his eyes and block it. He went into the kitchen for moment to clean up his mess for a moment until all was spick and span as it once was. He had to admit, even though he loved Kung Fu he would always be a very good cook… maybe not as good as his father but that wasn't the point. Po decided it would was best to try and meditate and as he walked out into the training grounds he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Above him was a tree that had a branch hanging over the wall that enclosed the outer grounds.

"Inner peace," he mumbled, it was something he had recently achieved and was happy to maintain though it was a dire time when he had finally learned of its ways. The tree's limbs above him gave a simple drop of water that fell and right before making contact with the his fur landed in his palm and as he moved so did the droplet of water, not once allowing it to disperse. Each movement brought it closer to the ground with a different change in motion, until finally he let go of the partial and it hit the ground. The thoughts in his mind had almost flashed as if it were lightening but one glimpse he had caught was his Tigress and how she needed him to help her recover.

"And I know just the thing that can help," he said in confidence before not so gracefully running off in the direction of the stairs. Flash forward a little while later and he was making his way back up said stairs. "Why isn't there a better way up here," he wondered to himself out of breath but carried a little bundle carefully. He had finally made it to the kitchen and began to brew tea. It didn't take long for the leaves to infuse with the water and change its color. The smell made him feel a bit dizzy but he knew that it would work.

He carefully carried the kettle and a glass for her to drink from into Tigress's room. When he opened the door the sound of sliding caused the feline to open her eyes, she blinked and looked in his direction the best she could.

"I brought you some tea," he said kindly and walked over to her. There was something about her, someone so strong, someone he had looked up too, respected, now in such a condition that he wanted to do everything and anything in his power to help her.

"Oh… t…thank you," she said before allowing him to help her sip the hot tea, although even if she wouldn't have allowed him to she still would have had to drink it. She drank until his hand stopped the liquid from flowing. Tigress didn't move and closed her eyes for moment and she coughed. Her eyes shot open, she gasped for breath twitched. After a minute she stopped and was catching her breath.

"So it worked," he said and she looked at him confused.

"Po what was in that tea?" She asked him and he smiled.

"That I can't tell you, but it is a very special tea used for removing pain and providing energy to the body to revitalize and heal quicker. Those who would recover during battle with light wounds would drink it and be back in the fight shortly after. I didn't have much left but I wanted you to have some of the last of it," he said and when she tried to sit up but Po wouldn't allow it.

"I can get up, I feel fine now and thank you for that," he smiled but shook his head before easing her back down.

"Even if you don't feel pain your body still needs to heal, now try to rest. I know you won't be able to sleep but this time if you want I could stay," he said and she nodded to him as a reply to which he sat down. They sat there and talked about past experiences, although it was mostly Po who did the talking a Tigress just sat there and listened.

"So what are the others doing," she pondered out loud.

"They are off on a mission of some kind, I was tasked staying behind to help maintain my inner peace… and take care of you," he said and to this Tigress raised an eyebrow.

Thank you so very much for taking your time and reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and if you did favorite, follow and review. PM if you have any questions and I will be sure to reply! Thanks again and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	3. Talk

Hello everyone! This is the return of Pandas! Well Kung Fu Panda anyways. But you know the drill. Two weeks and I will switch back. Before I reply to reviews I would like to say that there is a poll on my profile, asking if I should do a third story every week, check it out if you want. Well here are the replies.

**pandamaster97720: **I am glad you enjoy it so much! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**newguy100: **Well thank you! It is very heartwarming to hear such kind words and I hope I can continue to not disappoint! And I might have to check out your stuff.

**Tekken: **Thank you kindly! Even though there is a two week gap I hope my story still comes off a more than decent!

**Cookie M 2012: **No no she did not! Thank you very much and I hope this continuation is what you were looking for!

Read on!

"Take care of me," she repeated his words in such a way that Po wished he hadn't of told her what his current purpose was.

"Not that you need taking care of… I am just here to get you what you need so your wounds aren't disturbed. Sort of like a servant," he said quickly trying to think of words that wouldn't aggravate her temper.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked hoping to help get rid of any of her thoughts that might be hostile. The female looked at him for a moment before chuckling a little.

"The dragon warrior as my very own servant," she said and paused for a moment, "No I don't need anything although I really can't rest… that tea gave me too much energy," she pointed out and Po understood.

"I guess that part of my plan back fired," he said with a nervous laugh following from behind.

"Well I don't feel like you're sitting on me… so I have to thank you for that," she said with a spark of humor in her voice. It was the awkward silence that followed that was a bit more painful than Po telling Tigress that she needed to have someone take care of her.

"Tigress… do you know how your ribs got hurt like that? I noticed you had been acting a little strange after the final battle with Shen… but I didn't want to say anything," He said to her and the Tiger hesitated before speaking.

"To be honest I am not sure how… it might of happened during the battle or before then… adrenaline is very powerful when need be," she said to him. Tigress felt bad about lying to Po, but she knew it would have been worse on him if he knew she was hurt trying to protect him.

"Oh… well no matter what, I am here to make sure you make a full recovery or at least provide you with service and or entertainment," he said to her cheerfully. Tigress smiled; although it was brief it made Po happy to see her at least appear to be happy.

"So how do you plan on entertaining me?" Tigress asked and Po froze. He hadn't really thought about how he was to make her happy and didn't think she would have called him on it. He searched his brain quickly for ideas to voice to his fellow master.

"We could play a game of Pai Sho," he said to her hopefully.

"Maybe later," she said but with a grin.

"I could teach you how to cook noodles like I do," he said now more thinking then just talking.

"Well I can't get up so that one will also have wait," she said pointing out the flaw in his idea.

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense," Po tried to think of other things and couldn't come up with a solid idea. Training was out, taking a walk was out, and eating was a maybe.

"Why don't you tell me what happened after Shen blasted you out of the factory," Tigress suggested and Po nodded.

"Well after the cannon ball had hit me I was thrown into a river, that's where I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was bandaged and had needles in me… I was in an old ruined home," he said.

"How did you get there?" She asked him.

"Soothsayer… she brought me there and after having several flash backs… she told me to embrace my past," he said.

"Embrace it?" She asked, though it was more of a quizzical thought.

"Yes… I remembered that when I was an infant, my parents sacrificed themselves to save me from Shen's army… my mother hid me in a radish crate and lured Shen's forces away from me. That is all I remembered of them. My dad fighting them off… and my mother using herself as bait," he said and Tigress looked at him, there was sadness in her eyes.

"Wow… I'm sorry to hear that Po," she said and he looked her right in the eyes and smiled.

"It's okay; I have found inner peace and accepted what my origins were. And I am not the only one who has had a troubled past," he was still looking at her as he said this and Tigress nodded at him.

"My past… made me what I am. Being orphaned, growing up as a monster and being feared by all those who I thought could be a friend… being trained by Master Shifu all of those things made me who I am… and having not a single friend for so long made me bitter inside, but my past didn't have me witness the execution of my parents," she said as if she wasn't in her own mind and Poe put his paw on top of her paw that rested on her chest.

"Well you have me… as a friend and comrade. And you have Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis. Not forgetting Master Shifu of course, we are here for you… you're not alone. And although the others might not be here right now, I think I am a big enough Panda to at least count for Mantis and Shifu," he said with a laugh and Tigress smiled.

"Po your body mass could equal all of us combined," she said jokingly and the Panda agreed with her. Time passed faster as they talked. Tigress slowly began to open up more so the conversation wasn't as one sided.

"Hey Tigress do you want me to bring you some lunch… I am kind of hungry myself and was going to make something to satisfy this moster of a stomach," he said with a grin followed by a growling tummy.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she said to him softly and Po smiled.

"Cool, I will be back as soon as I can," she said and slid her room's door open.

"Oh and Po," she began to say and he looked back at her, "Thank you," she finished and closed her eyes, leaving Po to get them both food and with a positive spirit.

Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and if you did, how about a favorite, follow or review? Pm if you have any questions or just want to talk. And if you could check out that poll, soon there will be another one giving possible universes to pick from. Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	4. Bath Time

Hello everyone! I wanted to thank you for returning and joining me for the next instalment of "Now What?" At the end will be something on polls that I need your help with. As always here are the replies to reviews! 

**pandamaster97720: **I am thinking about using it in future chapters and will credit you of course!

**Jub Jub 0250: **Thank you for your kind words, I am glad you are enjoying the story and as I said in my own review I enjoyed your story so far very much!

**wildkratticusfever: **Well here is your next… because you said please!

**Cookie M 2012: **I am glad you love those moments because there are more to come! Also I might have to check out one or two of those oneshots or even the longer story as I like messed up stuff. And actually yes I do plan on becoming a writer!

**SM107: **Glad that you like it so far, and excited to see your take on it!

Read on!

Po made his way to the kitchen and it wasn't long before ingredients and cooking utensils blurred in his paws and his speed remained at a steady and extremely fast pace. He may have been the Dragon Warrior but that didn't stop him for creating delicious food that made his stomach growl again and again and his mouth salivate. He could forget his roots when it came to serving up extremely good food!

"I hope Tigress will prefer this to tofu," he said to himself jokingly as he remembered the first time he had made food for the five and Tigress had decided to not partake in it.

"I guess she doesn't have much of a choice now," he said in good humor as he held several different items in his fuzzy arms and made his way to the master's room. It took him only a moment to open the door and close it.

"Hey Tigress I brought you," Po stopped talking as the Tigress sat up and a small amount of sunlight that had snuck its way into her room collided with her shining fur causing a reflection of beautiful amber light. Po stared in awe at this and Tigress who hadn't really noticed spoke.

"You brought lunch? Good, that didn't take very long but I still got hungrier," she said with a smile on her face. Po was happy to see her in a good mood considering the fact that she had suffered such a serious injury. He was also relieved that her talking had snapped him out of his trance and just barley kept him from making a fool out of himself.

"It is the usual soup but it should be just as good as always and having something in your stomach should help your body gain energy and the healing process," he said rather out of character and factual. Tigress was surprised and impressed at the same time.

"That was… very informative Po," she said to him and the panda smiled pouring the soup into her bowl and helped her sip it.

"Well I learned that from my dad, I was trying to think of something he or Master Shifu would have said," Po confessed though not at all ashamed that he was trying to mimic a powerful Kung Fu Master or a wise and caring father. He had some soup from a separate container and enjoyed it extremely. Between Tigress and the fat panda eight bowls of soup were devoured and more specifically all of the soup… much to Po's disappointment on finding out that there wasn't any left.

"Po I… I am feeling a bit tired," Tigress said with a yawn and he nodded.

"I put a few relaxing herbs in your soup to help counteract the tea, it isn't enough to make you pass out by any means but it will help so that way you won't lay there all day," he said and Tigress looked at him funny.

"Po you need to stop drugging me," she said half serious and half joking.

"At least I have good intention," he replied to her and the female shrugged. Po got up to take the bowls to the kitchen and when he came back he found that Tigress had drifted off into sleep. Before leaving her alone placed a small vile of incent next to her and saw her slowly stop tensing up, then he left.

Seven days paced and he found that with the help of his special teas, soups and oils that Tigress was healing at a fair rate. It made him happy to spend so much time with his friend and learn more about her. But after a few days of her laying there they both found that she had started to smell a bit funny and it was time for her to bath. It would have been easy enough if Tigress could keep herself steady but she still needed his help.

"This will be awkward for both of us won't it," Po said as he helped Tigress to the bathing house she could walk but still needed help, and he didn't want her to drown.

"Are you implying something about the way I look Po?" she asked him jokingly but used her serious tone. Having been together literally 24/7 had caused them to bond and to become extremely close.

"No no of course not Tigress… it's just…" he stopped himself and the Master smirked at him.

"It's just what Po?" She asked him as he drew the water into the tub and began to heat it with coals underneath.

"I've… never done something like this," he said and blushed a bit and Tigress looked at him with a smile.

"It isn't like you're going to get in with me," she pointed out and Po nodded as that was true.

"That is true… I guess I am just being weird," he said with a small laugh.

"Po could you help me," she said to him and the panda closed his eyes and held her up as the feline removed her clothes from her body and placed them aside then Po lifted her gently into the water.

"There you go now please don't drown and I will get you a fresh set of clothes," he said and Tigress nodded. Po had opened his eyes and she was under the water so it had been okay… well he could only see her head and shoulders pierce the surface of the water.

"Okay could you take my old ones and put them in the cleaning room?" she asked him and the black and white warrior nodded happily. It didn't take long for Po to complete one task and then the other. He walked back to the bathing house with the fresh set of clothes in his arms and when he entered the room he didn't see her head above the water.

"Tigress!" he shouted out and ran to the tub but as he reached in he slipped and plunged face first into the bubbly waters. Embarrassed he stuck his head out of the water and looked at Tigress who was right next to him; both of them blushed under their fur.

"So I guess you got in with me after all," she said jokingly.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you did then how about a favorite, follow or review! And if you have a question feel free to PM me I always respond. Now I have closed the poll and it has been decided that I will be replacing my weekly one shot with another story (technically two because of the rotations) and I will have one more poll to help decide what they will be based on. So if you want to help go on my profile and vote! Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	5. Bath Talk

Hi guys! I hope you are excited for this next chapter after the two weeks of Warriors and Danny Phantom. I wanted to apologize for such a late upload it is because… well I have family in town and they are staying with us so again sorry for the delay. This weekend also marks the start of three stories/ three chapters a week! Anyways I hope you enjoy and as always here are the replies to the reviews.

**pandamaster97720: **I do intend to go on and yes I will give you credit I am not an idea thief!

**Ninjatiger: **Thank you very much! I hope this one is awesome as well!

**darkpelt117: **I am glad you think so highly of this story and I do agree accidental comedy is great. And with Po it is so easy to write!

**minpaponer: **I hope this chapter was worth waiting for!

Read on!

Po found himself looking at Tigress in a moment of embarrassment and they both could see the blush slowly making its way through their fur. He wanted to say something but honestly couldn't as the situation he was currently in made itself apparent… he was in the tub with Tigress and she had no clothes on. It was more than a little awkward even if they had bonded over the time he had been with her helping her regain her health and what not but that didn't change the matter he was in and it didn't change the tub he was in either.

"So what made you decide to change your mind?" asked Tigress who was curious but most likely joking with Po. The panda looked at her face but didn't dare in any shape or form to look down past her shoulders and even looking there he knew was a bit of a risk and it was a risk that he was not willing to take. But at the same time she was beautiful and the water dripping off of her fur made her look like a kitten who had been in the rain. 'I bet if she was towed off she would end up puffing out like a giant fuzz ball… oh wait that what I am," he reminded himself.

Tigress had always been his favorite member of the furious five ever since he had been a big fan boy of them. And that hadn't changed after joining their ranks. He had the utmost respect for her and he knew that that would never change, never in the slightest.

"I… I didn't change my mind… what are you talking about?" He said and he knew this wasn't his fault but at the same time part of him felt that he had sum how over reacted to the situation or rather seeing Tigress with her head under water. It could have easily been seen as she was just going under the water and yet he found that no thought could of changed his mind when he saw that she hadn't been about said water.

"Po you could have just asked me," Tigress said to him jokingly and this made him blush but he shook his head.

"It was an accident. I saw that well… I saw that your head wasn't above the water so I panicked and I tried to get in her as fast as possible and well rescue you if need be," he said but he didn't want to use the word rescue in front of Tigress. Though their time together had made her a little more lenient on him and he didn't snap at him for saying he wanted to save her from any kind of trouble.

"I just went underwater for a second Po," she said but in her voice you could tell that she was touched by his gesture of kindness and more so care.

"Well what did I say just before leaving you?" He countered her but he meant to not be very well harsh and luckily he didn't come off as that at all. She looked down at the water that still had bubbles to protect her nudity.

"You said not to drown," and as she repeated this she felt a bit silly because it must have looked like just that, that she was drowning and of course that would of been on his mind if he would have just brought it up with her moments before.

"I am glad you didn't Tigress but can you really blame me for worrying?" He asked and she looked at him with a hint of gleam in her eye.

"Po you do know who you are talking to right?" She said jokingly and happily.

"Of course I do. I am talking to the legendary Master Tigress leader and the most fierce and hardcore of the furious five. A master who can only be bested by Master Shi Fu himself," He let the words roll out of his mouth as if he had prepared them time and time again to use with friends of his that also enjoyed talking about well the Furious Five.

Though it was something about the way he described her that made her feel almost embarrassed as if she was some sort of mythical warrior when they both new that there were forces in this world that could best her.

"What about Tai Lung or Shen?" She brought up to him before he could go on with his description of her and her many battles.

"Well last time I checked they were both dead. And let's not forget you fought them both and at some points bested them before they had the last laugh," he said and Tigress rolled her eyes at him but this didn't stop Po.

"Well I still wasn't able to defeat either of them by myself… I mean my ribs got shattered after all," she said to him but Po knew that she was going to say that and had his answer ready.

"But how were they shattered Tigress? Oh that's right when you saved me. You took that cannon shot for me and the others. You saved us from death," he said admiringly. She didn't know what to say to him even though she wanted to. She wanted to say she couldn't save him the first time or that even when she saved him she failed.

"And don't forget it is because of you I was able to use my inner peace and fight back against Shen," he said and held out his paw from the water and it was to jester a high five. Tigress smiled at him and returned the gesture with a hard high five that made Po put his hand in the water.

"Sorry about that, I have no feeling in them so it is hard to judge when hard is too hard," she said and Po laughed a bit and let the water sooth his hand.

"Oh and Po?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you plan on letting me finish?"

"Oh yeah yeah I did," he said and hopped out of the tub looking for a towel.

Thank you so very very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it even if it was a little or well it was late but still I hope you enjoyed it! I must leave you now and prepare for the next two updates and in general prepare for three updates a week. Anyways if you would like please favorite follow and review if you haven't already and PM if you have any questions. Thanks once again for reading and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	6. Today Is A Gift

Hello to all! I hope you are enjoying your day so far and I hope that this is something that will help you enjoy it more! As always here are the replies to reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Cookie M 2012: **I am glad to hear you need more so here is what you need!

**pandamaster97720: **So very glad to hear you are loving it and here is that update!

**JubJub 0250: **Was this soon enough for you? :3

**AlienHeart1915: **I will admit it is fun to write Po giving his speeches!

Read on!

Several days had passed since the two friends had talked in the bathtub. Though it was a funny situation they didn't speak of it that much. Po was able to monitor Tigress and her healing. She was making a quick recover and hardly needed him to help her with things. But even if her pride wouldn't let her show it she still needed the chubby pandas help with walking around and other activities. Neither of them was able to train, or at least Po was able to train and Tigress would watch. Po felt bad about this so he chose to do his training only when Tigress slept.

"Po where are we going," Tigress asked him one day as they were walking. Every day to help Tigress get her strength back and to get her out of her room and bed they went for walks on the grounds and today was no exception. It was today Po decided to take their walk much later in the day towards the evening when the sun went down and the stars came out to greet the two Kung Fu masters and the moon would shine brighter than anything else in the night sky. It was truly a beautiful time and place.

"You know of the sacred peach tree don't you," he said to her and the tiger nodded at him to reply as a yes. They had walked up the hill and even thought Tigress wasn't truly willing to admit she was still tired from her injury Po put her on his shoulders and said he was just having fun. He walked up this hill this way even though it made him feel practically exhausted.

"Well of course I do, though I haven't been there in so many years," she said as if she missed the place a small amount. Po knew she hadn't and guessed that the hardcore would have no need to visit a place of such peace and peaches.

"Well then, we are going there now to sit and look at the stars. This place is also where Master Oogway inspired me to carry on when you guys hated me," he said this with a voice of remembrance but it was him mentioning how the five had treated him (including Tigress herself) that Tigress felt a bit guilty. After all she had been the once that was the hardest on the Panda and the one who had practically told him to get lost.

"Why are we going there?" Tigress asked him and for the most part shook the guilt she had from her fur. They had finally made it to the top and Po gently put Tigress against the tree. She looked at him as he grabbed several peaches most of them he ate and he gave one to Tigress.

"It is so peaceful up here. I wanted you to share that peace as well," he said in a quiet voice that wasn't like him but it wasn't a bad one.

"I am sorry for the way we treated you Po, for the way I treated you," she said and Po just looked at her with a smile.

"I was never mad at any of you," he said but Tigress shook her head at him.

"But I didn't even give you a chance. Even when the others had," she said this and Po knew it was true but he also knew it didn't matter anymore.

"Let me tell you something Master Oogway told me. Yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why they call it the present. So Tigress why not make the most of it," he said to her and the female tiger took in the new wisdom she had just obtained. It was interesting to hear it from Po, someone who was just about the same age as her and yet hearing him say that made him seem so much older and wiser.

They both sat there and looked in silence at the stars and eventually they both relaxed onto the ground fully outstretched and it was a beautiful scene in the sky. A small breeze came and removed several pedals from the tree. They danced in the wind and to each of the masters; the scene was different but oddly the same as the others.

"They are beautiful," Tigress said as she watched them dance and in them she saw peace like she had never seen before. She saw her training and growing up to better herself and she saw Po saving them all and redirecting cannon balls to destroy Shen's fleet of ships that would have brought destruction to the rest of China.

"Yes yes they are," said Po who in his pedals saw him training with the others and cooking for them. He saw in them Tigress as she became one of his best friends and it brought him much joy to see that happen, not just once but another time in such a peaceful sway.

"Thank you Po," he heard Tigress say to him and there was a smile on her face that he could clearly see.

"For what Tigress?" He asked her.

"For saving my life, for saving us all, and for brining me to this place where I can feel so much peace around me and peace in my heart that I haven't felt in a long while," she said to him and Po felt honored. They didn't say anything after that for a while and instead just watched the moon and the stars in the clear night sky. It was truly something they would both remember. Tigress had adjusted herself and was using Po's stomach as a pillow.

"Hey Tigress," he began to say but noticed that she had actually fallen asleep. Po didn't want to wake her and was also a little surprised that his breathing or him trying to talk to her didn't wake her up.

"I'll tell you in the morning," he said and with that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this Kung Fu Panda update! If you liked it then please be as so kind to review, favorite or follow! And if you have any questions feel free to PM me! Thanks again for reading and as always keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


End file.
